


Get yourself a--

by AmyNChan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Riza is boss, i love their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Maes gives his best friend a jingle





	Get yourself a--

The phone rang incessantly.  Roy knew it was his duty to answer it, a portion of his governmental position.  He knew that.  He knew it absolutely and without reproach that he should answer the phone in case it was an emergency.

Glancing at the time, he only took one tired sigh before picking it up.

“Colonel Roy Must—”

“Hey, Roy!” came the well-known voice from the other end of the line.  “Yeah, it’s Maes Hughes, how ya doin, buddy?”

“Hugh—”

“Listen, I was thinking about you the other day,” continued his best friend without allowing him to interrupt.  The flame alchemist could only sigh and allow his friend to continue.  “I was down at the beach with my daughter, Elisia, now I was taking pictures of her in a bikini—”

“Isn’t she a bit young for—”

“I know she’s a bit young for a bikini but OH MY GOD SHE WAS ADORABLE!” gushed Hughes from the other end of the line.

Roy could only hang his head.  How on earth this man managed to be his best friend, he had no clue.  But, he figured as he cast a glance towards the ever looming stack of paperwork, even listening to his best friend ramble about his daughter was a more appealing thought that doing that dreaded paperwork.

So he let the man ramble.

“Now listen, buddy,” continued the man, his voice taking a serious twist.  “You need to get yourself a wife.”

“Maes!” hissed Roy, though the man continued as if he had not heard him.

“Here’s why: If you get yourself a wife you can have a child of your own.  If you do, then you can take pictures of _your_ kid and then we can _exchange_ them and be like trading cards!”

“Maes, you can’t be seri—”

“Get yourself a wife.”

Roy could only groan at the pushiness of his best friend.  Hughes had no ill intent, he was just a blathering fool from time to ti—

The phone disappeared from Roy’s hand and he was surprised to find it reappear in his lieutenant’s hand.  He did nothing as she lifted the phone to her ear and ended the conversation for him.

“He’s fine, thanks.”

With that, Riza Hawkeye hung up the phone and returned to her duties.  She cast a glance at her superior and he knew very well what that meant.

Grumbling, he grabbed the next set of papers.  Time to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-wHTqeN-xY).


End file.
